When Two Become One
by light of the wood
Summary: Accidents happen there are happy ones, sad ones, and some times they change fates and make two become one.
1. Chapter 1

When Two Become One

Chapter 1

There they stood in front of Naraku. He was weakining slowly but only because the brother who hated each other now stood together as one force.

Naraku had been knocked over by Sesshoumaru's whip and now he kneeled before them unable to stand.

Inuyasha stepped forward sword in hand and slashed downward only to be stopped by a strong barrier. Thinking Inuyasha was to weak Sesshoumaru stepped forward with the intent to kill blazing in his eyes.

He too slashed downward and at this moment Inuyasha lashed forward angry his attack did not work. Their two blades, Tessaiga and Tenseiga, hit at the same time the same second.

It was then as the shield cracked that the unthinkable occurred. The swords so opposite became one.

The two brothers held the one sword together and broke the barrier and Naraku in his last act sent out an unimaginably strong wave of youki.

This wave knocked the sword out of their grasps. It flew through the air and hit Kagome right in the heart. She fell to her knees blood soaking her uniform.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

All I saw before the world went black was that sword flying in to my heart and the shock on Inuyasha's face.

When I awoke I knew not where I was. Around me was a field and in the middle of the vast expanse of grass that a sat in was a tree much like trees the two brothers had perched in while we slept.

Then out of no where a man appeared in that tree looking dazed. When I saw him I noticed his white hair and gold eyes. He looked at, me analyzing me.

Then he spoke. "You there, what is your name and why are you here?"

Before I had the chance to think I replied "Kagome. My name is Kagome." The look in his eyes told me he had heard that name before. "I do not know why I am here; I don't even know how I got here. One moment I am being stabbed through the heart with Tessaiga and Tenseiga and the ne-"

As I spoke he who ever he is stood in front of me. "You… you where stabbed by two fangs?" It was a question that he asked with a hit of disbelief in his voice.

"Well no… technically it was only one sword… but it was two at the same time… I think."

"Who were you stabbed by?" he asked quietly his wide eyes filled with hope and doubt and disbelief.

"I was stabbed by no one," at this the hope in his eyes grew and he doubt and disbelief started to fade.

"Then how were you stabbed?" Again he spoke softly.

"There was an explosion and the sword was blasted out of Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's hands."

"You where stabbed by my…" shock filled his face "I have no time to chat now," He was starting to fade "Do you want to live or to die."

I was confused why would he ask me that "Why?"

"It dose not matter right now do you want to live or die?"

"I want to live." Then in a flash of light I fainted.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

This is my first real fan fiction in a long time.

I hope you like it and know that I am much more responsive to constructive criticism then flames.

P.S. I own nothing


	2. Chapter 2

It was really dark and I could feel my heart beating

It was really dark and I could feel my heart beating. But as I tried to open my eyes there was a throbbing in my ears. Then without any warning I could not only hear my heartbeat and my chest rising and falling but some thing moving in the grass beside me and the wind in the tees and the barking of a dog and the flowing of a river. I felt like ripping my ears of it was so loud but I could not move my arms.

Amongst all the noise I could feel some one calling me. No that's not right I should not be able to feel the vibrations of the air it wasn't possible. By now I could open my eyes… no never mind the light was to bright way to bright.

Some thing must be wrong with me. Wait wrong with me! This is the point where I would generally hyperventilate. I really would have but I had no energy to do so.

Someone was still calling me and this time when I opened my eyes I could see and that was good, very good. So that's who was calling me.

Sesshoumaru stood above me looking down at me in a very condescending manor. He offered me his hand and I wondered what happened to the Sesshoumaru who hated to touch people, but I took his hand any ways. The moment I stood I felt like sitting right back down. And that was what I did… kind of. My legs gave in I really had no choice.

"Stupid Miko," or "Stupid Wrench," was what I expected. Instead I was meant with board science. The absence of the remark startled me. I then realized was not there at all. I could not even slightly sense him. This led me to feel for the others but… wait… where was Sango… where was… where…

They were completely gone it seemed. "Where are they?" I could feel the words pour from my lips before even thinking of them.

"Dead."

No… oh no no no. I was beyond hyperventilation hysteria or panic attacks. I simply passed out.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Miko was out again. I don't know what but some thing compelled me to take care of her. It could been that I did not want my charge to smell of sadness, or that wanted to know how a mere human could survive being stabbed through the heart with a very powerful sword. It was of no consequence why but only that I was helping her.

Yes my bastard half-brother was finally dead along with his rag tag group of fowlers, with the exception of the miko of course. Who if she did not wake up soon was going to be left for dead. He absolutely refused to carry her and his charge was waiting for him.

He stood to put his armor on which he had reluctantly taken off so that his wounds would heal properly. No, he had not escaped unscathed from that battle. He would not even admit to himself that he had barely escaped.

Well what to do, what to do. Yes he would wait until morning to travel. It was late and Rin would be asleep. Waking her up would do nothing good.

And thus he settled in for a long night sitting in a tree.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Short I know. And really late. I am sorry. Stuff happened like school and my sister would not let me get on the computer with my documents on it for a very long time. Sorry.

Thank you very much AkiChan323, and articfire69 for your reviews.

-light of the wood


End file.
